Pointing to the Okay Sign
by Yemam2422
Summary: Beth and Rio have phone sex. Inspired by their phone call in 2x13 but takes place sometime between 2x8 and 2x9.


It started innocently enough.

Rio texted Beth that he was on the way to her house for a drop off.

**Beth:** No problem. I'm watering my garden. My eggplants are going to be great this year.

She tacked on the eggplant and water emojis for fun. They did that now, every now and then – use emojis, joke, tease each other. Sometimes they even texted for no real reason. Not to schedule a delivery or confirm a drop off. Excuses to get in touch, clues that they were on each other's mind. They were learning each other – how they communicated, their habits, what roles they played in their unusual partnership.

**Rio:** you have no idea what that means, do you?

**Beth:** What?

**Rio:** those emojis

**Beth:** No, what?

**Rio:** have you ever sexted?

**Beth:** What?! No!

The unexpected question threw Beth. As much as she liked to think she matured in her relationship with Rio, in her sophistication with the crime world, she still often felt out of her league, especially with any mention of sex.

**Rio:** sent a nude?

**Beth:** NO!

Rio smirked, picturing perfectly the look of shock he was certain was on Beth's face.

**Rio:** do me a favor, don't use those emojis unless you're planning on having good sex. or just finished.

Beth was too stunned to respond. She was still gardening when Rio dropped off the money, her cheeks burning with a blush. Thanks to Annie, Beth now understood the innuendo of what she'd texted and had a hard time looking him in the eyes. Annie's first answer to what the emojis meant was two other hand emojis, which only further confused Beth.

"_Pointing to the okay sign?"_ she asked her sister. Beth liked to think she wasn't totally out of the loop on current trends, she had a son approaching his teens who forced her to keep up, but apparently her emoji fluency needed some work.

Annie's next texts were rapid fire – _peen, dong, skeet, bust a nut, boning, bumping uglies_. Followed by a crash course on other sexual emojis. Beth lost track after the peach and taco.

Thankfully, Rio was all business. Neither of them acknowledged her faux pas. Not until later that night.

Rio lay on his bed, itching to text Beth something naughty. Even if he couldn't see it, he wanted to make her blush in the cute way she had earlier in her garden, pink cheeks, dropped eyelids. With Marcus at his mom's and work quiet for the night, he was feeling lonely, and playful. And horny. Sensations that weren't new to him, but mixed together in unfamiliar ways ever since meeting Beth. He quickly tapped out a message and hit send.

**Rio:** you know the trick to a good nude?

Beth half ignored the message when it popped up on her screen, the Real Housewives of New York commanding her attention, figuring it was another lesson from Annie. But when Rio's name caught her eye, she sat up straight and put down her glass of wine to focus.

Ever since Rio got Jane's dubby back, they had reached a quiet understanding. They were gentler with each other, lighter, friendlier. But this was a new boundary, one that had her skin tingling, pinching with heat. She was intrigued. And confused. But as Beth found herself doing more and more often with Rio, she jumped in.

**Beth:** What's that?

**Rio:** sometimes suggestion is all you need

Beth never sent nudes to Dean. It wasn't a thing when they were dating. Annie tried to convince her once to 'slip some nip' to Dean in a selfie to spice up their non-existent sex life but it felt ridiculous. Their relationship was damaged more deeply than any picture could repair.

Now, though, she was feeling carefree for the first time in a long time. Business was good, the house was quiet. Her second glass of wine was helping.

She twirled her hair, absently ran her hand across her chest, her heart fluttering underneath her fingertips. Beth switched her phone to the camera and looked at her reflection. She almost didn't recognize the woman looking back at her. A stronger, more confident version of herself. She saw someone who robbed a bank, laundered money, disposed of a body, slept with a gang leader. What harm could a little nude do?

She unbuttoned her shirt enough for it to slide off her shoulders, pushed her bra straps down to match, wiggled the lace of the cups lower. She turned her body until she found the right lighting, the best angle. Her finger hesitated for only a split second before hitting the send button.

**Beth:** Am I doing it right?

The thrill was instantly replaced by panic, her stomach twisting as she waited.

Rio blinked at the photo lighting up his screen. Then his mouth fell open. It didn't show Beth's face. At least she knew that cardinal rule. But it was her. Undeniably. The luscious curve of her cleavage, her arm crossed underneath, a delicate hand covering just enough to avoid showing too much.

Her text surprised him, but only for a minute. This was the woman who lured him into a bathroom after all, offered herself in the most erotic, unexpected way he'd ever experienced. Even cropped out of the picture, he could imagine the intrigue in her eyes, the same look she'd given him through that dirty bathroom mirror, shades of arousal darkening them into a deep blue.

**Rio:** perfect

Beth squealed, practically threw her phone across the room when it finally buzzed. But her response was immediate.

**Beth**: Your turn

As Rio looked at Beth's picture, he thought about what it would be like to have more than fifteen minutes with her. He remembered the softness of her skin, the wet lace of her underwear, the quiet way she gasped when she came. His body stirred as he opened his camera app.

The picture that pinged Beth's phone took her breath away. Rio was shirtless, still in his briefs. His erection was semi-hard but in full focus, straining against the material. His hand rested on his smooth stomach, fingers dipping just under his waistband. His muscular legs and dark sheets out of focus in the background.

Rio practiced what he preached. Beth needed nothing more for her fantasy to start. For her hand to replace his, sliding lower, reaching inside, around him. Questions and commands immediately flooded her mind, itched at her fingers. _What would you do to me? What do you want me to do to you? Tell me._ She suddenly understood the appeal of sexting, of letting your body get lost in someone's words. But she didn't say anything more. She already struggled to define their relationship but this didn't fit into any logical explanation of it.

**Beth**: Gotta go. Something's come up. I have to take matters into my own hands.

Beth added a peach, rocket ship and volcano emoji, not caring if she applied them correctly. She groaned frustration into her pillow before reaching into her nightstand drawer. Rio filled her fantasies more than she cared to admit. Sometimes it was reliving their encounter in the bathroom. Other times it was her in control, on top of him on the kitchen table. Tonight, it would be him standing at the foot of her bed, her splayed in front of him as he took charge.

**Rio:** good night, Elizabeth

The thought of Beth using a vibrator or her fingers to get herself off was enough for Rio to finish what they'd started on his own too.

Beth and Rio ignored their text exchange when they saw each other the next day, acted as if there wasn't electricity jumping between them. Instead, they skirted the edges of their attraction, found reasons to stand close together, to almost touch.

Beth caught Rio staring but he did nothing to hide his interest. Instead, he held her eyes for a second too long, licked his lips. She couldn't stop looking at his hands, the hands she'd imagined all over her body. She had phantom sensations from their night in the bathroom, his hands roaming her body, in between her legs, grasping her neck. Once, when he laughed, the beautiful full-throated laugh he was so stingy with, her eyes dropped to his neck, to where his tattoo wing pointed to the patch of skin at the top of his neck. Beth wanted to kiss it, lick it.

It wasn't until later that night, when Rio lay in his bed, his apartment dark and empty, that he let the glow of his phone mesmerize him, Beth's picture filling the screen. Creamy flesh, the tempting swell of her chest, the tease of what wasn't shown. Every time he tossed his phone aside, told himself he was being ridiculous, his eyes wandered back to it.

Rio was practical. He needed the release of sex. Real sex, not the familiarity of his own hand. But if this was just about sex, there were other less complicated ways to get it. No. This was about something more. About the push and pull that kept him and Beth connected, like magnets seeking their opposite. About the warmth in his chest whenever she was around.

Rio couldn't resist. He hit the green call button under Beth's name and grinned. Things always got interesting when she was out of her comfort zone. When it came to Beth, he usually was too.

"Please don't tell me there's a drop tonight," Beth answered. She was already curled up in bed, in no mood to get out of it for any reason, especially work.

"I don't even get a hello?"

"Sorry. I had a long, hard day."

Rio considered the perfect opening Beth had given him, about him having something long and hard too. But it's too easy.

"You seemed distracted today. Everything okay?"

Beth paused, wondered what Rio was up to. Did he know how much he affected her? Did she affect him just as much?

"I've just been thinking about someone in a way I shouldn't."

"And it bothers you?"

"No. Just…frustrated. I'll get over it."

"I could help take care of it for you."

"How's that?"

"What are you wearing?" he asked.

"My pjs." Beth looked down at her usual floral print and cotton nighttime attire.

"Take them off."

There was a long pause. Long enough for Rio to second-guess himself, that he pushed too far.

Beth had a moment of disorientation, adjusting to Rio's suddenly softer and grittier tone. To the unspoken proposition in his words. His request made her dizzy. Was this really going where she thought it was? They'd had sex. But that night was scratching an itch. Depending on her response, she could kick that door wide open again, acknowledge that she wanted more, that that he did too. Beth hesitated, but knowing Rio was on the other side of the phone made her feel safe. And turned on. Beth complied, her clothes discarded on the floor.

"You too," she replied when she was naked under her sheets.

Rio smirked, his muscles tightening across his stomach, blood rushing to his groin. Of course Beth would want a power exchange. He yanked off his clothes.

"What did you think about when you got yourself off last night?"

"You."

Rio bit back a groan.

"Where were we?"

"My bedroom."

That was the only prompt Rio needed to get going.

"You look so good standing there, waiting for me in those green lacy panties and bra. I push your hair out of our face again. I like doing that."

Beth closed her eyes, heart pounding, hypnotized by the scene he painted.

"I like when you do it."

"You know what I'd do to you if I were there now?"

"What?"

"Kiss you."

It was such a simple, pure response, but it felt forbidden. An intimacy they never allowed themselves in the bathroom.

"Soft and light at first. Start with your lips, taste you, then that spot on your neck."

If this were real, Rio would explore her, devour her, find every sensitive spot on her body.

"You take your bra off for me. I cup my hands around you, run my thumbs over and over your nipples until they get tight and hard. Then I suck on them.

Beth ran her hands over her chest as a reel of images flashed fast, easy and white hot. His long fingers feathering over her, his strong hand palming her, tugging her, teasing her, the muscles of his arm flexing.

"I slide your panties off, reach between your legs. You'd be so fucking wet for me. Are you touching yourself?"

"Yes." Beth shuddered as she reached for where she ached, pulsed for him.

"It's my hand. Move your fingers in circles, the way you like it."

Beth gasped, surprised. That Rio remembered her preferences was more of a turn on than anything else. Their night in the bathroom had been fast and urgent but he paid attention. To the way she moaned and grinded against him when he adjusted the rhythm of his fingers.

"I make the circles faster, harder and you get so much wetter." Beth's hand acted out Rio's words as if on puppet strings. "Does it feel good?"

"So good." Her voice was already raspy, desperate, but she didn't care. "I want you to feel good too."

"I do, sweetheart, trust me."

"Do you have a hard on for me? The good kind?"

"There's another kind?"

"Answer the question."

"Yeah."

"I love the way you're touching me but I drop to my knees."

Rio's mind took a few beats to catch up, momentarily stunned by Beth's shift. He switched his phone to his left hand, and started stroking himself with intention.

Beth surprised herself with how easily she found her words. More spilled out, uncontrollable now, fueled by pleasure – hers and his.

"I unbuckle your pants and pull you out. You're so big and hard. I wrap my fingers around you, take my time. With my lips, my tongue. You're frustrated because I'm going slow and you want me to go fast and deep."

Rio groaned, twitched in his hand. The wet heat of her mouth instantly felt real. Her breath on him, her tongue tracing under his shaft, licking around the head.

"I look up at you. I like to watch you watch me. Finally I let you push my head down, take you all the way in my mouth."

"Fuck." A hot shudder raced through Rio at the picture in his mind. Beth's eyes full of mischief and desire, staring up at him, her red pouty lips sucking, licking, taking him deep. He stroked harder and faster, wishing he was thrusting into her throat.

"Feels so good, ma." Rio felt his control slipping. But he didn't want to let go. Not yet. He took over before Beth overwhelmed him. "I tighten my hands in your hair and pull you up. You lay down on the bed. I spread your legs wide, slide my hands under your thighs and bury my face between them."

Rio heard Beth's breath hitch, quicken, mix with whimpers. He throbbed, heavy in his hand. He wanted to be there with her, watching as she pleasured herself for him, because of him.

"I like to watch you watch me too so I look up at you from between your legs, but never stop using my tongue on you."

Rio knew what he'd see, what he'd want to see. Beth frenzied, her hands clutching at him, her legs wrapped around his head.

"I lick. And lick. And lick. I suck hard on you. I know you like it because you're grinding against my face. I go faster with my tongue, up and down."

Rio doesn't recognize the sound of his own voice, the hunger and need in his tone.

"Do you like how I'm touching you?"

There's no answer, only a moan. It's all Beth was capable of.

"Come for me, Elizabeth. Imagine me touching you, licking you, fucking you with my mouth until you come hard on my face."

His words – their imagery and pace and urgency - were too much, sent her spiraling. Ignoring her phone in favor of chasing the sensations exploding inside her she used her fingers to get her over the edge.

Rio pumped his shaft fast and hard, pretending it was Beth's hand, struggling to hold up the phone so he could hear her sexy murmurs of release. He was right there with her, his fist flying over himself, groaning and panting as he finished.

Beth grasped at her sheets, trembling as she tried to bring her breathing back to normal. She felt herself being swallowed into sleepiness when her phone buzzed.

A photo appeared. Rio was still touching himself, thick and glistening with evidence of his pleasure.

**Rio:** thank you

Beth stared at his message. Her first dick pic. She's mostly surprised at the two simple words, how warm they made her feel. Sex with Dean had always been a bit perfunctory, never special. Not even their first time when she just wanted to get it over with so Dean would stop nagging. It never felt like a gift, not something to place gratitude and appreciation. But Rio was always zigzagging. She was constantly scrambling to make sense of him. Of course phone sex would be no different.

Beth had trouble concentrating the next day. Sleep escaped her even into the night. Curled up on her bed, all she could think about was Rio.

Ever since they met, it was like a twisted form of Newton's law. Always in motion, staying in motion, some force changing their speed or direction, then starting all over again. There was never any rest, always complications. Somehow that led him to giving her an intense orgasm over the phone, from just his words.

A light knock on the French doors startled Beth out of bed. But the dark, lean silhouette was immediately familiar. It was Rio's unwritten rule to never knock so she's surprised, her heart hammering before she opened the door.

They stared at each other, silently. Heat and vulnerability seeped the air between them. Rio in a halo of moonlight, Beth in the shadows of her room. But they saw the small hesitant smiles curving each of their lips. Rio tilted his head in a silent question. Beth stepped back in answer, allowing him in, closing the door.

Rio had no excuse for being there. Other than he thought about texting Beth a hundred times. Thought about calling her, creating a new fantasy. But he wanted more time. He wanted to peel her clothes off and see more of her, taste more of her. He wanted more.

He wanted the last two nights to be more than just teasing, make believe. Being bold under the cover of darkness, putting desire into words behind a phone, was completely different than being face-to-face. No texts, no pictures, just him and her and the possibility humming between them.

He lifted his right hand, pushed her hair off her face, slow so that he could watch her expression. Her eyes closed, her lips parted the slightest bit. Two small details, but they told him everything. His pulse raced when she opened her eyes.

Rio touched her chin, gently tipping her face up toward him. Beth mirrored him, touching his face, outlining his jaw, stroking her thumb across the stubble, mesmerized by the texture.

The gentleness of her touch sent his mind spinning, lust spiraling through his muscles, settling in his groin. He backed her up against the edge of the bed and kissed her, pulling her body tight against his so she felt how much she turned him on. She kissed him back, sucking, nibbling, brushing her soft mouth all over his.

Their kiss became hungry and greedy, their clothes yanked off in a frenzy, each of them stripped to nothing. Rio loved the way her eyes slid over his body, chest, arms, abs, dick. He dragged a fist down his length, swiped his thumb across the drop of arousal at the head, then pressed it between her pink lips. Beth sucked off his taste, humming around this finger.

Something beautiful snapped in Rio. The reality of his fantasy coming to life made him not only want to fuck Beth but adore her. He used his body, his touches, his kisses to give her that message.

When he settled between her legs, she lifted her hips, seeking him out. Gripping his length, he rubbed against her with the head, up, down, on the most sensitive spot. Her hips rocked, tried to draw him into her body.

When he finally gave in, pushed inside her, he held nothing back. He fucked her hard, slow, fast. He gave her everything he had. She did too. He thrust, she rose up to meet him. He stroked, she took him deeper. Beth hooked her ankles tighter around him, Rio pumped harder. Beth ran her fingernails down his back, Rio buried his face in her neck. They found a perfect rhythm, wrapped in silence. There are no words now. None exist to describe this thing between them. Only feelings and sensations.

When Rio sensed Beth getting close, he grabbed her hips, tilted them up for an even deeper angle. Her body tightened with pleasure, her back arched off the bed.

He kept up his pace until she cried out, trembling under him. Beautiful and primal, guttural and gorgeous. It's such a relief when he finally let his own orgasm pulse through him, destroy him, his whole body shaking.

They're tangled together as they came back to reality. Rio didn't have any crazy, dirty thoughts, not like the night before. Instead, he thought about how beautiful Beth looked, how he wanted to spend more time with her, talk to her about their business and kids and their dreams. More, more, more. He's not sure she wanted the same.

But then he felt her smile against him.


End file.
